Some aircraft utilize different devices and/or systems that require external apertures of the aircraft. One example is a Pitot tube used to measure an airspeed of the aircraft based on air pressure that surrounds the aircraft. Another example of external apertures is perforations on an aerodynamic surface of a hybrid laminar flow control system, which is used to reduce the overall drag coefficient of an aircraft.
Typically, apertures positioned on an external surface of an aircraft are subject to debris, ice and/or others that can contaminate, block or partially block the apertures. These blockages may result in reduced performance of aircraft systems and/or impact sensors or other measuring devices utilizing the apertures. Often, the apertures may require manual clearing and/or regular maintenance to maintain the apertures relatively free from debris obstruction and/or blocking.